Home Is Where The Heart Is
by the-silent-noise
Summary: Two-shot. Sequel to 'Waking Up In Bed With You'. With awakened determination, the gang set out to find Flora and Brandon . What happens when they do find her? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is another story, so glad you liked my other one. This is a two-shot, which is a sequel to 'Waking Up In Bed With You'.**

* * *

"What were you going to tell us?" Sky asked Riven.

The Specialists (minus Brandon and Helia) were sitting on Riven's bed in his room.

"I found something you might be interested in."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Flora." Riven answered simply. Their eyes widened.

"No way." Sky said.

"Uh, yes way." Riven countered.

Timmy propped his chin on his elbow. "Where did you see her? Where is she now?"

"Brandon and I saw her two nights ago at a bar on Earth. She was drunk and she puked all over her clothes. It was disgusting, I tell you," Riven shuddered, "but she still looked hot." He said as an afterthought.

"You're dating Musa," Timmy pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't have eye candy."

Sky and Timmy rolled their eyes and sighed. Once a Riven, always a Riven.

"So, where is she now?" Sky asked.

"With Brandon."

"What?" Timmy spluttered. "Well, at least she isn't with you." Riven took offense at this and punched him in the shoulder. Timmy howled and rubbed his shoulder in pain.

[—]

Unbeknownst to them, Helia was listening from the other side of the door.

[—]

"WHAT!" Musa yelled from the phone. Riven held it away from his ear.

"Geez, did you have to break my eardrums?"

"Sorry babe," Musa sounded apologetic, "I just—I just can't believe that you found her, that's all."

Riven softened. "It's fine."

"So, can we go there?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, if you want Brandon to rip your faces off. And even if I wanted to, I don't know where his apartment is."

"I know where it is," Stella said, softly. The girls turned to look at her.

"You broke her," Layla said, seething with anger. "You and Helia broke her. And now, I don't even know if she can be fixed. What makes you think I'll let you go see her?"

"I want to apologize!" Stella argued. "I know what I did with Helia was wrong and unacceptable—" everyone scoffed, "—but I just want to apologize."

Tecna sighed. "Fine. But you do know that nothing will ever be the same between all of us, right?"

"I know," she spoke.

[—]

"So, you guys are going to go to Flora? I want in." Helia said.

"Dude, you cheated on her with your best friend, who happens to have a boyfriend, who happens to be your best friend. That's just messed up." Sky told him.

"I just want to apologize to the both of them."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come on. But if you upset one of them, you're out."

Helia nodded and kept quiet.

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Flora said, eating breakfast with Brandon. Flora was currently wearing a white corset top with a vest, a skater skirt and pumps. She grabbed a few of her clothes from her apartment and moved it to his.

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know." He was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt that showed of his toned body, jeans, and sneakers.

She stood up and started pacing. "I just feel it. Like something huge is gonna happen. Not necessarily bad, not exactly good. Just_ something_."

Brandon stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "_Calm down_, baby. Nothing bad's gonna happen. You're probably over-thinking it." Flora sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Okay. If you say so."

He pressed his lips to her cheek. "I know so."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And that's what I love about you." She smiled, then kissed him.

Before it could escalate even further, the doorbell rang. Brandon pulled back with a groan.

"Seriously?" He yelled to the heavens. Flora giggled at his antics and pecked his lips.

"Go get it. We'll continue this later."

He gave her his boy-next-door smile and headed for the door.

* * *

Everyone was anxious. What was Flora going to say when she saw them? Was she even here? Was this really Brandon's apartment? Stella seemed really confident with the address, so that must be it.

They heard a loud groan and then someone said, "Seriously?"

"What do you think's going on in there?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if that's Brandon or not." Tecna said.

After a few seconds, someone finally opened the door. Brandon.

Riven whistled. "Well, well, you're looking hot."

His eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That hurts, Brandon. And to think we came here from Magix..." Riven put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You have to leave. Now." Brandon said forcefully, surprising everyone with his tone of voice.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"Especially you." Brandon hissed. "I don't need this right now, okay?" He said in a much softer voice.

"Brandon?" A soft, melodious voice said from inside the apartment. Seconds later, a beautiful lady that looked so familiar emerged. "I heard voices, and I was wondering if—_Oh no._"

She abruptly stopped in her sentence, seeing the visitors outside.

"Yeah." Brandon muttered. He grabbed her hand and turned towards the others, "Come on in."

* * *

**What do you guys think should happen? Tell me in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the support. Here's the last and final chapter of Home Is Where the Heart Is. I wanted to add a lot more humor to this, hence the OOCness of some characters.**

* * *

"Um, would any of you like some orange juice?" Flora asked, awkwardly.

"I'm up for some," Bloom said, wanting to ease the awkwardness of the whole situation. Everybody agreed, left and right.

"Same here." - Tecna

"Me too." - Riven

"Sure." - Stella

"Uh huh." - Layla

"Yeah, same." - Nabu

"Why not?" - Timmy

"Okay..." - Helia

"Fine with me." - Sky

"Ditto." - Musa

"Okay, uh, I'll just... go get it." Flora said. Everyone nodded—did I forget to mention_ awkwardly_?—and started bombarding Brandon with questions as soon as she was out of sight.

"What the hell is she doing here with you?" Tecna asked.

"And why the hell are you so keen on keeping us away from her?" Riven asked angrily.

"Are you still mad at me?" Stella asked quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you found her?" Timmy asked, genuinely confused.

"You know that we've been looking for her for a long time. She's my best friend! I just don't understand." Layla said.

"Dude, you should've told us." Nabu told him.

"I'm just going to keep quiet." Sky said.

"But you're contradicting what you just said by speaking which technically means that you're not keeping quiet." Timmy pointed out.

"Can we just go back to questioning Brandon?" Bloom asked.

"ENOUGH!" Brandon yelled. "Tecna, Flora's here with me because she's not there with you. Riven, it's because I don't want her to get hurt any more than she is now. Stella, quite frankly, yes, I'm still mad, but not as mad as I was a few months ago. Timmy, it's because she's not ready yet. Layla, she's not ready to see you yet, I'm waiting for the time when she does. Nabu, it's all up to her. Sky, you're not being quiet and I agree with Timmy. Timmy, you're right, he's not being quiet. Bloom, hell no. You guys aren't questioning me anymore!" After that he was clearly out of breath.

But, sadly, nobody listened to Brandon's last statement, and kept asking him questions, some, just plain stupid questions since they didn't know what else to ask.

They failed to notice that Helia wasn't with them anymore.

* * *

"Hey." Helia said as he entered the kitchen.

Flora turned around to see her boyfriend—ehem, _ex_-boyfriend—standing there behind her.

"Hi," she said softly.

"So..." He said.

"So..." Flora repeated.

They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

Helia leaned on the counter. "Listen, Flora... I'm really sorry for the heartbreak I caused you. I really do hope that you can forgive me."

Flora walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm not the type of person to hold grudges, Helia. You know that. Which is why I've forgiven you already. Don't worry about it, okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "So, we're cool then?"

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "We're cool."

* * *

"Brandon." Stella said.

"Stella." Brandon coolly remarked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to do what I did. You were the perfect boyfriend to me and I—I..." She broke down crying. Brandon sighed and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's fine. You're sorry and that's all that matters."

In her happiness, Stella gave him a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Brandon."

* * *

"I'm coming back to Alfea," Flora said after everyone finished their juice.

"You are?" Bloom smiled. Everyone beamed with happiness. Flora only nodded. The girls tackled her with a hug.

"I'm so glad!" Layla said, "I finally got my best friend back."

"She never went, right Flo?" Stella asked. They were on good terms once more.

"Yeah." Flora smiled warmly. After the girls hugged her, she went over to the guys and hugged them.

"Glad to see you back." Sky said. She smiled her thanks.

"You guys can come back tomorrow to help me pack, alright?" Flora said.

They all agreed on one o'clock, and soon, it was time for them to go.

* * *

Brandon shut the door after they left.

"So... where were we?"

* * *

**THE END! Hope you guys like it. I have an idea for a new story, it's a horror story, but I still don't know which pairs to use. Suggestions, anybody? **


End file.
